The present invention pertains to dermatology, more particularly to skin treatment and conditioning.
Microdermabrasion is a process for removing dead cells from the outermost layer of the skin (the epidermis) to provide a younger and healthier looking appearance, remove wrinkles, clean out blocked pores, remove some types of undesirable skin conditions that can develop, and enhance skin tone. The process of microdermabrasion must be performed with a certain degree of accuracy, so that underlying live layers of skin tissue are not removed or damaged, but that enough dead cells are removed to give effective results.
Abrasive tipped devices or rotating brushes and cylinders coated with abrasive particles, such as diamond dust, have been used to remove skin layers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,823 discloses a brush for removing skin blemishes which includes rotating metallic bristles. This device is more properly referred to as a dermabrasion device as it is quite aggressive in the amounts and rates of tissues removed. While this type of device can be effective for removing gross scarring and keloids such as those associated with burn victims, it can also cause scarring and is difficult to accurately control with regard to amounts of tissue removed. As such it is incapable of effectively performing microabrasion as it is currently defined in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,214 similarly discloses a device that employs motor driven stainless steel wire brushes and cannot effectively perform microdermabrasion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,499 discloses a hand held foot care instrument that includes a roughened dermabrasion undersurface to function as a nail file and skin smoother While this device may be effective for xe2x80x9cspot treatmentxe2x80x9d of calluses, corns and the like on the foot, it would not be an effective tool for an overall microdermabrasion treatment of the face or other large area of skin that must be treatment with a consistent amount of abrasion over an entire surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,804 is directed to a skin abrasion device which uses flowing water to rotate an abrasive brush and create a vacuum to remove loosened skin particles. The rotating brush is usually used in conjunction with a liquid detergent or medicinal compound applied to the skin surface being scrubbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,187 discloses a dermabrasion tool that employs a rotary hub and a plurality of flexible strips each having a single abrasive surface. No means are disclosed for conditioning the skin or of removing the dead skin particles from the surface of the skin after they have been abraded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,747 discloses the use of powdered aluminum oxide or a liquid topical composition containing suspended aluminum oxide which is applied to the skin to abrade it. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,999 discloses a microdermabrasion system which employs a jet of a mixture of air and reducing crystals, such as aluminum oxide, that is applied to the skin to perform the microdermabrasion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,797 discloses the use of chemicals or ultrasonically oscillating tips to perform abrasion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,431 describes the use of a pressurized jet of a liquid, such as water or sterile saline, to fragment and remove diseased tissue without harming surrounding healthy tissue. This device operates in conjunction with vacuum aspiration to remove the liquid and fragmented tissue. A powdered abrasive material may be applied to abrade the skin and removal may be performed using vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739 discloses a microdermabrasion device which provides a tubular treatment tool having a fixed abrasive tip on the end thereof. The abrasive tip has a central opening therethrough, through which a vacuum is applied. When the tip is scraped over the surface of the skin, loosened skin particles are vacuumed up through the central opening. However, a trailing side of the abrasive trip, which trails the central opening of the abrasive tip as the tip is moved over the surface of the skin, also microabrades the skin surface and leaves a trail of loosened skin particles which cannot be collected by the vacuum. Additionally, this is a dry system which does not treat the skin during microdermabrasion, which can leave streaking effects on the remaining skin.
The present invention is directed to a microdermabrasion device, microdermabrasion system employing the device and method of performing microdermabrasion.
A device for exfoliating skin cells from an external surface of skin includes a vacuum head base defining a chamber therein and having a substantially smooth treatment tip attached and extending from an end thereof or integral therewith. The tip has at least one central opening which is open to the chamber, and is adapted to contact the skin and traverse the skin in a substantially non-abrasive manner. A vacuum access opening is provided through a side wall of the vacuum head base and adapted to connect with a source of vacuum. An abrasive member is located within said chamber, and at least one opening adapted to allow the flow of one or more fluids through the chamber is provided, wherein upon application of vacuum through the vacuum access opening, the fluids are drawn though the chamber, applied to the skin and taken up through the vacuum access opening, and a portion of the skin, targeted by the tip opening, is drawn into the chamber and brought into contact with the abrasive member.
A system for performing microabrasion is provided which includes an applicator tool having a substantially non-abrasive tip with at least one opening therethrough, the tip being adapted to contact the skin of a patient; an abrasive member located internally of the applicator tool, and means for applying vacuum through the at least one opening, wherein upon application of vacuum a portion of the skin is drawn into contact with the abrasive member.
Means for delivering fluid through the applicator tool and the at least one tip opening are provided, for application of the fluid to the skin.
A system for performing microabrasion according to the present invention includes an applicator tool having a longitudinal axis and a substantially non-abrasive tip with at least one opening therethrough. A conduit extends into the applicator tool and an abrasive member is mounted on an end of the conduit and located internally of the applicator tool. A vacuum access opening is provided through a side wall of the tool, for connection with a source of vacuum to apply vacuum to a tip opening.
The abrasive member seals off the end of the conduit which is located internally of the applicator tool, and at least one opening is provided through a wall of the conduit.
A fluid reservoir adapted to hold treatment liquids may be connected to the conduit, wherein, upon application of vacuum through the vacuum access opening, the treatment liquids are drawn through the conduit and delivered to the at least one opening in the tip.
A collection reservoir is connected to the vacuum access opening via a vacuum line for collection of the fluids and microabraded skin cells and is in turn connected to a vacuum source. A filter may be connected inline between the collection reservoir and the vacuum source.
A method of performing microabrasion is provided which includes: applying a non-abrasive treatment tip to a skin surface; providing negative pressure through an opening in the treatment tip to establish a relative vacuum; drawing a portion of the skin surface through the opening an into contact with an abrasive member; and moving the non-abrasive treatment tip over the skin surface and microabrading the portion of the skin in contact with the abrasive member.
Microabraded skin particles are collected through a vacuum conduit through which the negative pressure is provided.
Fluid may be applied to the skin though the opening in the treatment tip.
The vacuum provided by the negative pressure surrounds a perimeter of the abrasive member so that microabraded skin particles are collected downstream of the abrasive member and from all locations surrounding the abrasive member.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent to those persons skilled in the art upon reading the details of the XXX as more fully described below.